Warum sollte ich Angst um James Potter haben?
by Pretty Lily Potter
Summary: ONESHOT, Übersetzung aus dem Englischen. Das Trimagische Turnier ist wieder in Hogwarts, in der Zeit der Rumtreiber. Und es stellt sich die Frage: Wer wird Hogwartschampion?


_Also, hier ist sie…die Übersetzung meines Oneshots…_

_Hoffe, ihr mögt sie, und wenn nicht, sagt es mir… Im Klartext: read and review…_

**Disclaimer: **Ich bin immer noch nicht Joanne K. Rowling oder irgendjemand, dem sonst noch Rechte an der Originalstory gehören… Ich verdiene kein Geld damit und wer Rechtschreibfehler findet darf sie kopieren, ausdrucken und einrahmen – meine BETA hat gekündigt…

So have fun and enjoy reading…

* * *

**The Triwizard Tournament **-

Oder:

_Warum sollte ich Angst um James Potter haben!_

Obwohl es erst sechs Uhr abends war, schmückten den Himmel an der Decke der Großen Halle bereits viele hell leuchtende Sterne.

Vor dem Lehrertisch stand ein riesiger Kelch aus Holz.

Alle Augen waren auf die Flammen gerichtet, die aus dem Kelch züngelten.

Dann plötzlich flog ein kleines Stück Papier durch die Luft. Professor Dumbledore, der neben dem Feuerkelch stand, fing es auf und sagte: „Der Champion für Beauxbaton ist Jacqueline Collet."

Vollkommene Stille. Nach ein paar Sekunden, als sich schließlich ein Mädchen vom Tisch der Beauxbatons erhob, die Haustische passierte und durch eine Tür verschwand, fingen alle an zu klatschen.

Ich wandte mich wieder Dumbledore zu. Wer würden die anderen Champions sein?

Dumbledore fing den zweiten Zettel und las die Buchstaben, die darauf geschrieben waren, laut vor: „Dimitrow Zograf!"

Und wieder stand jemand auf und ging durch die Große Halle.

Dieser Jemand war groß und muskulös.

Mein Herz klopfte so laut, dass ich schon fürchtete, dass selbst Dumbledore es hören musste. Wer würde der Hogwartschampion werden? Sowohl James als auch ich hatten unsere Namen in den Kelch geworfen. James, weil er Aufmerksamkeit wollte, ich nur des Spaßes wegen.

„Lily, warum siehst du Potter so seltsam an?"

Amy, meine beste Freundin. Sie merkt aber auch wirklich alles! Aber ich hatte hatte Potter nicht angesehen, weil ich ihn mag, das garantiert nicht, sodern weil ich an ihn gedacht hatte.

„Ich hab mich nur gefragt was ich tuhe wenn er Champion wird!", antworte ich schnell.

„Verstehe."

Oh mein Gott, sehr überzeugt klang das ja nun nicht gerade.

Aber Dumbledore rettete mich vor weiteren Peinlichkeiten, indem er das letzte Stück Papier auffing.

„Und hier, last but not least, der Name des Hogwartschampion…James Potter!"

„Nein!" Ich wusste nicht was ich tat, ich war einfach so geschockt, dass ich aufsprang und schrie.

Amy buksierte mich zurück auf meinen Stuhl.

* * *

Drei Monate und zwanzig Versuche von unserem selbstverliebten Potter, mich zu einem Date zu überreden, später war der große Tag gekommen. Der Tag der ersten Aufgabe.

Alle Schüler sahen, wie Potter, Jaquceline und Dimitrov in die Manege traten, die am Seeufer aufgebaut worden war.

Und ich stand mitten unter ihnen. Aber das schlimmste daran war, dass ich plötzlich etwas spürte, das sich anfühlte wie…Angst. Nein, das konnte nicht sein. Warum sollte ich Angst um James Potter haben?

Um diesen Gedanken zu bekräftigen drehte ich mich wieder von Potter weg.

Nur ein paar Meter von mir entfernt stand Professor Dumbledore. Er nahm seinen zauberstab und flüsterte: „_Sonorus_!"

Sofort hörte man seine Stimme im ganzen Stadion.

„Liebe Schulleiter, liebe Lehrer, liebe Schüler, auf die ich sehr stolz bin, liebe Schiedsrichter. Wir sind hier, um das Trimagische Turnier zu feiern. Unsere drei ausgewählten Schüler, die Champions, müssen sich nacheinander einem Basilisken stelle! Sie haben bis jetzt noch keine Ahnung, was auf sie zukommt, also vergebt ihnen bitte ihre Furcht. Schwabbelspeck! Krimskrams! Quiek! Danke schön!"

Ich schütelte meinen Kopf und mein Haar wehte im Wind.

Ich würde mich nie an Dumbledores verrückte Art gewöhnen!

Auf einmal wurde es schlagartig still.

Ich sah Potter. Er ging direkt auf den Basilisken zu. Die Augen der Riesenschlange verfolgten jede seiner Bewegungen. Potter riss seinen Zauberstab in die Höhe, rief etwas und ein roter Blitz traf den Bauch der Schlange. Keine Reaktion. Potter sah ihn schockiert an. Er hätte wirklich wissen müssen, dass so ein kleiner niedlicher Schockzauber nichts bringen würde! Nun, jetzt wusste er es.

„Oh nein! Diese dumme Schlange. Sie hat ihn verletzt!", schrie Amy plötzlich. Sie hatte Recht. Die Schlange hatte ihn gebissen! Aus einer Wunde an der Schulter floß das Blut.

"Nein! James! Verdammte Schlange!"

_War das wirklich ich, die da rief? War ich verrückt geworden?_

Aber Potter wäre nicht Potter, wenn er so leicht aufgäbe. Abermals schwang er seinen Zauberstab. Und diesmal traf er das Auge der Schlange. Es funktionierte. Der Basilisk fiel auf den Boden und bewegte sich nicht mehr.

Potter, ganz der Angeber, der er immer war, riss die Arme in Siegerpose in die höhe und ließ sich feiern. Die Richter gaben ihm die höchste Punktzahl von allen Champions. Er hatte nur Punkte wegen seiner Schulter verloren. Die sah nämlich wirklich schlimm aus. Ich sprang auf meine Füße und rannte zu ihm. Ich wuste nicht, warum ich tat was ich dann tat. Alles was ich wusste, war, dass ich froh war ihn halbwegs heil zu sehen. Ich umarmte und küsste ihn. Küsste James potter, den Jungen, der mir drei Jahre lang auf die Nerven gegangen war mit seiner Arroganz. Alles was ich wusste war, dass es richtig war. Es fühlte sich so gut an. Jedenfalls besser als erwartet. Oh man, was war mit mir passiert? Liebte ich wirklich James Potter? Ja, ich liebte ihn.

_

* * *

AN: Okay, ich hoffe das hat euch gefallen. Ich hab diese Kurzgeschiche zuerst auf Englisch geschrieben, und dachte mir, ich könnte sie ja auch auf Deutsch veröffentlichen._


End file.
